Punishment
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Bowser have been using his children as slaves for work. They have to do everything he wants or he will ban the from the kingdom. The koopalings however has had enough and one of them is thinking of doing something extreme to him. M-rated   Incest.


_Hello everyone! I am here with a serious M-rated story so beware. It has incest and slight bondage not too serious though. I hope you like it too! So please read, review and love it! I love you all!_

Ludwig had been listening to his father's rant for hours now and he was sick of it. His father wanted to use the growing potion again _and_ the clown flying machine, what was he thinking anyway? Ludwig wanted to scream at his father that it was stupid but his father never listened.

" Please father, just listen to me for a second! The clown machine is not stable and it can take me several days before the growing potion is ready for you to use, not to mention the side effects and..." Ludwig was explaining patiently to Bowser who was sitting there with a bored expression.

" I don't care Ludwig! Just do it and get on with it before I spit fire on you and burn that freaky hair of yours!" Bowser roared.

Ludwig growled and walked out fast but he stopped when Bowser yelled to him.

" I have a few blueprints in my room to the clown machine that could help you work faster, you can get them and get to work and ask that other freak to work with you"

Ludwig just turned around and walked out of the room thinking dark thoughts. He walked up the stairs to his father's room to get the blueprints and he met Iggy on the way.

" Meet me in the lab in 10 minutes, we have work to do" Ludwig muttered to Iggy.

" W-What? Lemmy and I were going to see a movie! I'm busy and..."

" I don't care a fuck about what you were going to do with Lemmy but I need help! King dad wants his clown machine fixed and he wants me to make _another_ growing potion to him so he can grow and beat Mario which I doubt he will" Ludwig screamed at Iggy who looked scared and heartbroken at the same time.

" OK, I'll just...Tell Lemmy" Iggy whimpered and ran away before the tears came, he had waited so much for this and Ludwig ruined it in a few seconds.

Ludwig sighed angrily and continued walking upstairs to his father's room, he opened the door and walked in, he immediately spotted the blueprints on his father's desk. He took them with a growl and was about to walk downstairs when he spotted something sticking out under the bed, he shrugged and didn't think much about it, he walked downstairs and heard Lemmy yelling at Iggy.

" You promised me that we would go today Iggy and you lied! I won't believe anything you say anymore because you are a liar! Don't talk to me ever again!" Lemmy ran away and left Iggy heartbroken.

" Come on Iggy, let's go and start working. It won't help you to stand here and mope all day, the earlier we finish this the earlier you can apologise to Lemmy and the both of you will become inseperable twins again" Ludwig dragged Iggy to the laboratory.

_XXXXXXXX_

Three days later, Ludwig and Iggy were still working hard on the clown machine and potion. Bowser came that day and watched on the stuff being worked on.

" Are you sure that this won't make me smaller instead of bigger Ludwig?"

" No king dad, I have exact data on how to make the potion and I'm trying to make it better than the last time" Ludwig explained while Bowser yawned. Ludwig's eye twitched in frustration " Am I boring you king dad? I'm sorry that this is boring you but it was your plan of which I think will not work!" Ludwig yelled loudly and slammed the hammer on the table making Iggy jump in fear.

Bowser chuckled at Ludwig " Are you getting mad Ludwig? Because you are boring and only talk about sciency stuff that _no one_ cares about or understands. Are you getting angry? Do you want to punish me?" Bowser laughed loudly before glaring harshly at Ludwig and grabbing him by the neck, cutting off his air supply " Now you listen here you little freak of a son, you will do as I say or you and the other geek over there will be banned from the kingdom for all eternity, so get on with it before I get really mad!" he let go of Ludwig who fell to the floor, gasping for breath, and walked away from the lab in heavy steps.

Iggy ran to Ludwig and helped his stand up because of the dizziness " He is mad...We should report this to...to..." Iggy whimpered.

Ludwig coughed " To who Iggy? Our father is the freaking king of the kingdom, no one can help us, we are stuck like this. The best we can do right now is to do what he wants and get on with his orders" he walked slowly to the potion and continued working. Iggy sighed and walked to the machine to work when someone walked through the door. Ludwig and Iggy looked back to see Lemmy standing there while looking extremely nervous.

" Umm, can I speak to Iggy? In private please?" he whispered.

Ludwig sighed deeply " Fine, I still have to get a few more blueprints from king dad's room but I will be back soon, so make it quick! We have tons of work left" he walked out of the lab to his father's room.

Iggy put away the screw driver " Are you OK? Did Roy do something to you?"

Lemmy shook his head " No, I just...I just feel so guilty for yelling at you and being mean when you have so much work to do and it's really king dad's fault that we can't meet because he's giving you so much work. I'm just really sorry for yelling at you Iggy and we can go the movies another day right? That is, if you want to" he said quickly.

Iggy smiled happily " I would love that Lemmy, you know that. Of course I forgive you...my love"

Lemmy giggled and blushed, he wrapped his arms around Iggy's neck and pulled him down for a well earned kiss.

_XXXXXXXX_

Ludwig opened the door to his father's door and looked around for the blueprints but he didn't find anything on his father's desk. Where were they? They were supposed to be on the desk, he looked around and saw those things sticking out of under the bed, maybe it was the blueprints?

He pulled it out and saw a box, he opened it and gasped loudly. He couldn't believe his eyes! Inside was many various kinds of sex toys, from dildos to handcuffs to vibrators. Ludwig looked at them surprised, it looked like all of them had been used, he smirked and chuckled to himself. His father was a slut, he was one of those who loved having things sticked up his ass. Maybe Ludwig should hide these toys and see what his father would do...

He found the blueprints in a drawer of the desk. He walked downstairs to the lab where he would continue with his potion and the surprise for his father. He was nearing the lab when he heard moans and whimpers, that was weird, was someone hurt? He looked around but didn't find anyone, but the closer he came to the lab the louder it got, he slowly peeked inside and found Lemmy kneeling infront of Iggy, sucking his cock! Ludwig screamed, Lemmy pulled away and stood up while Iggy tried to cover himself.

" L-Ludwig! What are you doing here? Where's the blueprints?" Iggy whimpered.

" I fucking got them here you disgusting..." Ludwig screamed before Lemmy screamed back.

" Don't call us disgusting! We love eachother and you have no right to judge us!"

" No...No right to judge you? You're fucking blowing your own brother and by the way..." suddenly he stopped short and grinned evilly.

Iggy swallowed " Ludwig, what are you?..."

" No matter, just do what you're doing, I don't care! I'm just taking this potion" he took a red liquid potion " And I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone, see you" he ran out of the lab.

Lemmy and Iggy looked at eachother worried " You think he's going to tell anyone?" Iggy whispered as he hugged Lemmy.

" No, Ludwig is too nice"

" But why did he grin like that?"

" Don't know"

_XXXXXXXX_

" Your tea is here sir, do you want anything else with that before I retire?" a shy guy asked Bowser.

" No, go and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfest" Bowser started drinking his tea in peace as the shy guy closed the door after him.

" _What should I do about that Mario? Kidnap Peach? I have done it a million times and ended up the same everytime, on my back while Mario fucked that slut. What should be differently this time?"_

He started feeling sleepy and before he knew it, he started nodding off and he fell asleep with the cup falling from his hands.

Intense blue eyes watched him sleep before they went to get something.

Bowser opened his eyes and groaned, feeling a headache beginning to creep up on him. He tried rubbing his head but he couldn't move his arms or legs and he couldn't see anything either! What was happening here?

" Surprising to see you like this king dad, so submissive and naked" Ludwig's voice reached Bowser's ears.

" You...What? What have you done to me you little freak?" he tried to move but his arms and legs were tied to the bedposts with thick ropes.

" I liked your idea king dad about, you know, punishing you and when I found your _toys_ under the bed, I knew that you would like it too so let's play a little you and me shall we?" Ludwig chuckled as Bowser froze up, maybe in anger or perhaps..._fear_?

Ludwig took off his father's blindfold and was met with eyes burning with fire.

" Do you recognise this king dad?" Ludwig held up a large black dildo that was about 12 inches long and 4 inches wide. Bowser's eyes widened.

" Where did you find those?"

" Under your bed, such a bad place to put them king dad. I was just looking for blueprints when I found them and thought how fun it would be to play with them...with you of course" Ludwig licked the dildo from the base to the tip, he noticed his father shuddering " Is this making you hot...dad?"

" N-No! In your dreams, I think that you are a disgusting little..." Bowser screamed but got quiet when Ludwig covered his snout with his own in a harsh kiss.

" You know king dad, I have always thought your power to be sexy but lately it have been too much and you have been using your powers against your own children and I won't allow it anymore"

Bowser was breathing heavily but feeling aroused by his son at the same time, Ludwig smirked at Bowser's erection.

" Let's begin shall we?"

He grasped Bowser's erection and stroked it slowly up and down. Bowser groaned in pleasure, Ludwig chuckled and put the dildo next to Bowser's cock.

" Almost the same size king dad except yours is a little bigger and wider, impressive, I think I want to have a taste" slowly he leaned down and put the head in his mouth and sucked as Bowser roared and tried thrusting his hips but the straps held him down tightly.

" Fuck! Let me go you little creep and let me rape that fucking dirty mouth of yours so that you won't do this again!"

" Have you forgotten that I'm the smart one here king dad, not you" Ludwig chuckled before presuming what he did and taking a bit more into his mouth before pulling away with a slurp.

He took forward a tube of lube and lathered the large dildo properly, Bowser looked at him worriedly.

" What are you doing Ludwig? What the fuck are you planning on doing with that thing?" he screamed loudly and tried to escape but with no use.

Ludwig smirked evilly " Hmm, something delicious king dad. I am going to put this toy inside your cock starving hole, I bet you will enjoy that" he put the tip of the dildo on Bowser's entrance " Ready king dad?"

Bowser roared loudly while thrusting his hips up and down in anger " You wouldn't dare or so help me I will kill you...Ahh!" he screamed as the dildo pushed inside him slowly, and right away he felt the dildo press against all the right places, hence why he bought it in the first place.

Ludwig licked his snout and shuddered in pleasure as he watched it going in deeper and deeper until only the end was sticking out of his father's trembling hole.

" You...Look amazing king dad, so sexy, I actually feel jealous of that dildo right now because I wish to be the one giving you pleasure but I am still too small for you but I promise you king dad, when I get bigger...I will claim you as mine for eternity"

Bowser groaned in pleasure as the dildo pressed against his prostate " Fuck! Start moving it then if you want me to feel good!"

Ludwig nodded and started pushing the dildo in and out of his father's clenching hole

faster and a bit deeper. Bowser thrust his hips up and down in time with the thrusts of the dildo. Ludwig pushed the dildo as deep as he could and kept it pressed against Bowser's prostate.

Bowser was trembling heavily and he looked at Ludwig who picked up a vibrator from the box. Ludwig tied the dildo to the head of Bowser's cock and turned it on to max, Bowser screamed in pleasure and came immediately on his stomach. Ludwig laughed loudly and turned off the vibrator.

" That was really quick king dad, one might think that you are a virgin, must have felt really good huh?"

Bowser moaned deeply as Ludwig pulled out the dildo and threw it on the floor, he untied the vibrator and threw it on the floor too.

" Ludwig, let go of me right now"

Ludwig shook his head and slowly climbed on his father until his cock touched Bowser's snout.

" I want you to suck me and make me come king dad before I let you go"

Bowser glared up at him " Excuse me? Suck you off? You can go and rape Larry for all I care but I will _never_ suck your filthy, disgusting cock...Mmph" he was shut up when Ludwig thrust his cock immediately down his throat and started pushing in and out harshly. Bowser was screaming around his cock and Ludwig was enjoying every second of it.

" Yeah, suck it, make me come!" Ludwig cried out and clutched his father's red hair and bucked his hips once, twice before coming down his father's throat forcing him to swallow. He pulled out and Bowser coughed harshly to get the remains of cum from his throat.

" Good job king dad, you have earned your freedom but not until you promise that you won't make fun of me and my brothers anymore _and_ punish us _and_ making us your slaves! We are your sons and daugther, you have to respect us, do I make myself clear?"

Bowser growled but nodded, Ludwig had a point there.

Ludwig untied his father's ropes and climbed off him, Bowser didn't even look at him as he left the room. Ludwig chuckled to himself, he sure learned his father a lesson.

Now it was time to continue with the potions and the machine and maybe afterwards he could ask Iggy and Lemmy if he could join them in the sex.

He walked to the lab laughing loudly, confusing everyone because Ludwig was a very calm and serious person and he never laughed loudly.

Ludwig felt great and now...He would fuck his brothers too!

**The end.**

_That was that. I hoped that you liked it because I did and I will update Koopa School soon so please bear with me. Thank you for reading this short piece and I will be very thankful if you review._


End file.
